Chaos Lydia: Multigods
by GarlicBread101
Summary: Join Chaos, Kay for short, as she travels to Camp Half-blood, unaware that she is a powerful multigod who was born to protect humans and demigods from evil creatures. While quickly learning fighting skills at camp, Kay meets someone special. Will their relationship ever work? Will Kay finally find a place where she belongs? Find out in Chaos Lydia: Multigods.


Prologue

Before Gaea slowly began to rise from her hibernation, before the big war, the gods had a sudden thought. The gods realized that there needed to be something, someone, to protect demigods and humans if anything were ever to go wrong. They decided to start their plan right away. Apollo worked day and night to create an elixir to turn humans into powerful mutants. Most of the elixir's ingredients were extremely rare and powerful, and Apollo could only make a few batches.

Hermes would choose a few children to be immersed in the liquid. A couple of gods would drip some of their ichor into the potion so the kids would have godlike powers. The gods fought for days and days about who would be selected as a mutant's "parent". Finally it was decided and the day they had all been waiting for arrived.

Eleven infants were carefully plucked from orphanages, foster homes, or off the streets and brought to Mount Olympus. After careful inspection, three children were sent back to earth because their bodies would not be able to survive the power of the potion.

Eight children were set in cauldrons filled with the magical fluid as Hestia carefully poked at the fire below. The twelve gods nicked their skin and dropped sizzling golden blood into the cauldrons. As each drop of ichor hit the babies doughy skin, a shimmering light bounced across the room. The gods finished their work and returned to their enjoyable lives.

During the night, Hades travelled up from the underworld into Mount Olympus. Angry that he had not been invited to give his ichor to one of the children his ichor, he concocted a plan to destroy the mutants. He created a toxic mixture that would seep into each child's skins and turn them into hideous monsters. He headed into Apollo's laboratory, which had been converted into a part time nursery, with a vial of his acid in hand. He silently opened the door, but was still confronted by a weary looking Apollo.

"What are you doing here Hades?" Apollo mumbled in an angry yet tired manner.

"Nothing," Hades replied before punching Apollo in the gut.

Quickly shaken out of his sleep-deprived trance, Apollo shoved Hades against a cupboard full of healing remedies. Hades hit the cupboard, causing bottles filled with liquid to smash on the ground. The shock made his hands spread and he dropped the vial he was holding, and it smashed to the ground. Before Apollo could attack again, Hades sprang up and knocked Apollo unconscious. Quickly, Hades grabbed a beaker and scooped up his poison, which had mixed with other liquids. Knowing he wouldn't have the time, or nearly enough of his mixture, he poured all of his mixture onto one unfortunate child. He ran off into darkness before Apollo could wake up.

The next day, the effects of the evil potion had taken their toll. The innocent child looked like she was two different people. On one side of her face she had brown hair, hazel eyes, and freckles . On the other side she had platinum blonde hair, icy blue eyes and a small birthmark below her eye. The most unique thing about her was the bright white streak cutting down the middle of her face, continuing down to her navel. Surprisingly, it took the shape of one of her father's symbols, the lightning bolt. From that day on she was known as Chaosa, or Kay for short.

For two years, the gods trained the children to fight and use their powers. For two years they tried to teach Kay to use her powers. The toddler showed no traits of being anything but a mortal. The gods reluctantly sent her back down to Earth and gave her to a demigod couple who living in New York City.

Chapter 1

Kay stared at her mother with a dying curiosity. After what felt like hours in the car, she had not given a single hint as to where they were going. Earlier in the day her mother packed Kay a drawstring bag filled with clothes and shoved her into the car. After natural disasters had been plaguing the city for a year and losing her father, she had absolutely no idea where her mother was taking her.

"Is this about what happened last week?" Kay inquired, "I told you already, I don't know what happened!"

"Honey, I know that, but I also know that it isn't normal. That's why we're here," Her mom replied, pointing to large arch.

Kay felt as though she was going to scream. Her mother had driven almost two hours just to see an old arch? The eighteen year old girl who had just graduated had much more important things to do. Still, her mother usually had a way of making things better. Like how she would spray a serum on Kay's face every morning so that she would look "normal" at school. Or how her mother told everyone that Kay was allergic to chlorine so that no one would make fun of the white scar scraping down her chest.

Kay's train of thought was broken by her mother's hand pulling her towards the ivy riddled doorway which would hopefully fix her problems. "And how is this magical doorway going make me forget about attacking that guy at school?" she asked sarcastically.

"What happened last week wasn't anything to joke about," she lashed, "but I know it wasn't your fault. Just walk through the arch and you'll be fine!"

Just as Kay stepped through the marble arch, a strong wind blew some ivy down from the frame of the doorway, revealing two engraved words. Camp Half-Blood.


End file.
